Love is never simple
by christa-bunny
Summary: Summary: Hermione thinks she has found true love with Harry, but it all goes horribly wrong. There is only one who can mend her broken heart ... (based on Nicola and the Viscount)
1. The Hogwarts Express

bBehind their masks/b  
  
Summary: Hermione thinks she has found true love with Harry, but it all goes horribly wrong. There is only one who can mend her broken heart ...  
  
**********  
  
Hermione had changed since her sixth year at Hogwarts. No longer was she the boring, frizzy haired know-it-all everyone saw her as. She now looked normal. She hadn't changed much, she had just began shaving her legs, plucking her eyebrows and wearing clothes more comfortable than school robes. Sure, she wasn't a slut like Pansy, but she looked alright. Little did she know the surprise all her classmates would get.  
  
Today she wore a baby T in baby blue and a denim miniskirt. She had decided that since it was her last year, she would not spend all of her time studying with her nose in a book, she would have fun. She passed through the barrier just before her two best friends. She felt happy, as a few boys gave her looks of approval. She giggled excitedly. What a fun year this was going to be! Harry and Ron walked up to her. She didn't really look at them, but acknowledged their presence. Ron blushed and said to her,  
  
"You can't be a first year, you're too old. So, which school are you from?"  
  
"RON!!! It's me! Hermione? Does my name ring a bell?"  
  
"H-h-h-hermione?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I AM HERMIONE. Okay, I've changed a bit? I just wanted to be normal."  
  
"Righhhhhttttt," Ron replied.  
  
Harry and Ron gazed in disbelief at this new Hermione.  
  
"Hey, I'm your best friend. No need to give me a once over!"  
  
"We were ..." they started.  
  
"Look, I'm still the same old Hermione inside. Have you done your Potions essay?"  
  
"Potions?"  
  
"Yeah, it's due in tomorrow. 5 feet too! It took me a week, but I got heaps of extra-credit stuff in!"  
  
"Some things never change."  
  
They found a compartment that was empty and they each told the tales of their holidays. Harry's had been much the same, living with the family from hell. Ron had gone to Egypt again, and had apparently had his first love.  
  
"Ron ... you're in love?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"I seem to be, mate. She was this gorgeous girl ... tall ... great clothes," Ron replied dreamily. Right on cue, a girl stepped into their compartment. Although she didn't seem to be gorgeous, or wearing great clothes either. Luna Lovegood was staring at Ron in a gooey sort of way.  
  
"Aha! So is Luna this gorgeous girl? I suggest you talk it over into the opposite compartment," Hermione winked. Ron blushed incredibly, causing even his ears to go red.  
  
"H-h-harry please come with me!"  
  
"Don't know why, but okay ..." Harry gave Hermione a look that she had never seen before. A caring smile, but something more. Did Harry like her? This gave her a little wave of happiness. She was now left alone. It made her feel oddly nervous. She prayed that Draco wouldn't bother her, or be Head Boy. She had been chosen, but leaving her boastfulness behind, had not told anyone but her family. She didn't really care, one way or another. But she did care about who would be Head Boy. She hoped he was hot, and not in Slytherin. She daydreamed of her ideal new head boy when the compartment door opened.  
  
"Why look, it's Granger. And not in her school robes, my my!" Draco Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Why look, it's Draco. And ..." Hermione was a bit lost for words. Malfoy had changed a lot. He had his hair done normally, and had a very toned body. What could she say about him? " ... what are you doing in here?" she finished.  
  
"Making conversation. So, is the Head girl in Slytherin? Or will I have to go look around Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I'm wondering who is Head girl, mudblood. So please answer me and I will have the pleasure of leaving."  
  
"Uhhh. Me."  
  
"Well then. You'll have to put up with me for the rest of the year, won't you?"  
  
And without another word, Malfoy left. Hermione sat there in a daze. Draco Malfoy, her arch-enemy, was Head boy. And what was worse, is that he was hot. Very hot. This was not good. If she did happen to do something unspeakable, like kiss him, she would be shunned by her best friends forever. But kissing him seemed to be one of most desirable things to do, for Hermione. She forced herself to play it cool, and reminded herself of how horrible Malfoy was as the train came to a halt. Why did he have to be so cute, yet so irritating?  
  
**********  
  
Yay! The first chapter is done! I will update as soon as possible! Please review, it's what keeps me writing! Hope you enjoy this fic! 


	2. Are you cold?

bBehind their masks/b  
  
Hopefully I can make this chapter long! Please please PLEASE review I really love them! I don't mind if they're short ;3. We have some Hermione and Harry action now ...  
  
**********  
  
Hermione got out of the train as quickly as possible, hoping to leave her sudden feeling of lust back on it. She caught up with Harry and Ron. For the first time that year, Hermione got a good look Harry. He was tall, toned, and hot. She was his best friend. Surely there was something between them. They walked up and Hermione shivered.  
  
"Are you cold, 'Mione?" Harry asked concernedly. He was so sweet to her, she thought. I have much more of a chance with him than with Dra-Malfoy. Hermione replied with another shiver and he put his arm around her. She was happy now. Harry was near her and she felt safe.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Hermione said awkwardly. Strangely, she couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't slap me! I like you a lot, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione was so glad he cared for her, and enjoyed the walk up to the castle immensely. Harry treated her like a lady, unlike Draco. Wait, she thought. Draco just teases you and makes silly comments. It's Harry you like. Harry and Hermione sat together happily during the Sorting but she couldn't help steal glances at Draco while she ate her dessert. He didn't notice her. She turned to Harry and together they left.  
  
"I'm glad we're more than friends now," and Harry took hold of Hermione with his strong arms and embraced her, bringing her into a kiss. Hermione couldn't see fireworks but it certainly felt good to her.  
  
"Wow." Hermione felt dazed. They organised to go out on the next Hogsmeade weekend, and promised to meet up with each other every other lunch time for a walk in the grounds. Hermione was so happy, only minutes had gone by since they got to school and she already had Harry as her boy friend! They'd kissed too! Hermione felt so right with him.  
  
"'Mione, I have to go do some last-minute Potions review. I don't want to be the Dunce on the first day of school!" and he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She did a little bounce of joy, only to be interrupted by Malfoy.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't Potty and the Mudblood tog ..."  
  
"Malfoy, you don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"I certainly do."  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"Hmmm ... I was just strolling back from the Great Hall when I come in on you two snogging. Not a pretty sight."  
  
"Okay, we are together. No big deal. Leave me alone, PLEASE."  
  
"Thought I might let you know that Harry's feelings might not be entirely what you think."  
  
"I think the kiss let ME know how he felt. Move." Draco was standing in the entranceway to her dormitory. They had argued all the way up to the Heads' area. Hermione pushed past him and sat on her bed. Draco had said something that worried her. Well, she decided, I won't let it bother me. Harry and I are perfect for each other. She gave herself a small little smile.  
  
"I'm the luckiest girl, I have the best boyfriend ever!" she told herself, staring into the mirror.  
  
"Listen to your heart, honey," her mirror replied. She was only half-listening though, as her mind was filled with Harry as she got into her pyjamas. She imagined her perfect date with Harry, her perfect boyfriend. But Draco kept on popping up. Hermione just couldn't forget the thing he said. "Harry's feelings might not be entirely what you think," kept on repeating in her head, over and over. She was determined to find out whether this was true or not by getting into her dressing gown and going to the Gryffindor common room to see Harry.  
  
**********  
  
After Neville gave Hermione the password, she scrambled eagerly through the portrait hole. Luckily, Harry and Ron were in the common room playing Wizard's Chess.  
  
"Harry, can I have a word?" Hermione smiled, happy to see him again.  
  
"Of course, just wait. I'm winning here!" Harry replied. He was finally getting good at the game. Hermione felt a tiny bit put out by the fact he didn't come to her right away, but nevertheless, five minutes later, he took her to a corner.  
  
"So what is it, 'Mione?"  
  
"I wanted to see you ... I missed you!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I came up specially ... just for you."  
  
"Oh, Hermione ..." and he put his lovely arms around her again and she could feel herself being swept away as he planted his lips on hers. His hard chest was up against hers and it made her feel faint.  
  
"Oh, Harry, that was ..."  
  
"Come up more often," Harry grinned.  
  
"You can come to my dorm, too!" and Hermione whispered the password to him. His feelings were definitely confirmed with that kiss. Draco was obviously wrong, she thought firmly as she walked downstairs. She would tell him so, as soon as she got into her dormitory.  
  
**********  
  
Draco did not appear to be in the living area, and the bathroom door was wide open. Hermione felt a bit apprehensive as she walked up to his bedroom door. She knocked twice.  
  
"Granger? What the hell do you want?" He appeared at the door.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that Harry certainly does like me a lot, if not love me. His kiss proved it."  
  
"One measly kiss!"  
  
"There were two," she shouted and with that Hermione felt satisfied. She had proved him wrong.  
  
**********  
  
What do you think? I know it's supposed to be Hermione and Draco, but don't worry, there's more to come!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Christabel 


	3. Stop bugging me!

bBehind their masks/b  
  
Wow! I was SO happy when I got 5 reviews! Thanks EVERYONE!  
  
ShortStuff10 - Hermione and Draco don't really like each other YET, but they will talk more, I promise!  
  
Klee-babe - I promise to write more, I won't give up on this fic!  
  
jessica - That was actually what I was planning on doing XD  
  
DarkAngelFallen - Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my writing!  
  
Marauder Angel - Thanks a bunch!  
  
**********  
  
HOGSMEADE WEEKEND  
  
Hermione's week had been reasonably uneventful, but she was full of anticipation for her first real date with Harry. She met up with him at least twice a day, and she felt wonderful while she was with him. He was perfect for her, or so it seemed. Ron was occupied with Luna, who turned out to be the statuesque beauty he met on holiday. They were happy together, and no-one really bothered her about her relationship with Harry. Except for Draco. At any possible moment he would tell her why Harry wasn't a good boyfriend for her. No matter what he said, Hermione didn't care. She was in love with Harry. She remembered her last conversation with Draco as she decided what to wear to Hogsmeade.  
  
"I haven't seen you around a lot," Draco commented.  
  
"I've been really bus ..." Hermione began.  
  
"With Harry."  
  
"I have other things to do too, you know."  
  
"But you certainly do spend a lot of time with him."  
  
"Uhhh ... because he's my boyfriend, in case you haven't realised!"  
  
"Yes, but don't you think you're going too fast?"  
  
"Malfoy, you sound a hell of a lot like my MOTHER. It's not as if we've had sex or anything."  
  
"Well don't. I wouldn't trust him, Granger. If you know what's good for you."  
  
"Malfoy, it's you I don't trust."  
  
"Whatever," and he then retreated to his bedroom. Hermione wondered why he was caring so much about her love life, but soon forgot as she was forced to choose between her hot pink miniskirt or her beige one. She decided to go with the pink, and wore a white spaghetti strap top with it. She applied cherry lip gloss and was ready to go.  
  
**********  
  
Harry and Hermione walked around the shops together, with Harry's arm around Hermione's shoulders. She noticed that Harry was wearing cologne, and smelt very nice. She enjoyed their little stroll and asked Harry if they could go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer together.  
  
"Harry? Are you listening to me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah ... look! A sale at Zonko's!"  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with me ..."  
  
"Sure, but I promised Ron we'd go to the joke shop together, so it better be quick," this made Hermione a bit sad. She'd dressed up for him, and walked around with him, and now all his mind was thinking about was Zonko's. But she was put wrong when he brought her in for a quick kiss, which reminded her of how much he cared for her.  
  
"Harry ... all these people!"  
  
"I don't care. I like kissing you," Harry replied and made Hermione melt. He was so sweet to her. He got them both a Butterbeer and they sat down in a corner and talked about school. Harry took hold of Hermione's hand as they did so, which made their conversation all the more enjoyable.  
  
"I love it when I'm with you," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Me too, but ... ummm. Ron's waiting for me," Hermione's face fell. Harry stood up somewhat reluctantly and left. They hadn't been with each other for long, only about half an hour. The date had been lovely, though, she reassured herself, and smiled as she left the pub, only to run into Draco.  
  
"MALFOY, what are YOU doing here?" Hermione asked indignantly. She was not in the mood for hearing him yell at her about how horrible Harry was.  
  
"Hey, I'm just getting a butterbeer for me and Lavender here." Hermione was shocked.  
  
"Lavender?! You're kidding me! Why the hell are you going out with HIM?" Lavender pulled Hermione in to whisper into her ear.  
  
"He's so hot, but he keeps talking about you and everything. I won't go out with him again, don't worry. It's a pity you aren't going out with him, but you've got Harry I guess."  
  
"MALFOY?! What the FUCK have you been saying about me?"  
  
"Nothing too bad Granger. Just that you could have picked better."  
  
"Better what?" although Hermione knew what was coming.  
  
"A better boyfriend."  
  
"Look, just stop bugging me about that, okay? There is nothing WRONG with Harry. He is perfectly sweet and for your information we have just had a lovely date together!"  
  
"Riiiight. Granger, if only you knew."  
  
"Then why don't you just tell me?" this caused Draco to sigh in frustration and take a somewhat bored Lavender into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
**********  
  
So, what do you think of this chapter? I hope you like it! Don't worry ... Draco and Hermione action will COME, but for the moment it's just Hermione and Harry! 


	4. He doesn't love you

BBehind their masks/B  
  
Yay! 2 more reviews!  
  
DemonQween - I will definitely be writing more, don't worry!  
  
DarkAngelFallen - yes, I know, but that's what supposed to happen. Hermione just doesn't realise yet!  
  
**********  
  
Hermione left Hogsmeade abruptly, to ensure that she wouldn't have any more encounters with that infuriating Draco. She was completely sick of him always bothering her about her relationship with Harry. She couldn't see anything wrong with it, after all, Harry was a pretty desirable guy, and she had received a number of jealous looks from girls in her year.  
  
"But you're his best friend!" Hannah Abbot would grumble.  
  
"I'd die for someone like him ... so strong ..." Parvati would groan.  
  
Hermione loved this, as she had never received comments such as these until this year. Lavender had been extremely jealous too, and asked Hermione often what it was like to be with Harry. But, she realised, Lavender hadn't looked envious today. She supposed it was just because she was out with Draco. She soon arrived at the Heads' area, and decided to do her Care for Magical Creatures essay, why Unicorns are important to everyone. She nibbled her quill as she struggled to write the 20 inches of parchment, when her homework was interrupted by Harry, who burst into her room.  
  
"'Mione!" he puffed.  
  
"Harry, you look like you ran here. What's up?"  
  
"There's a ball on Wednesday night, Ron just told me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to secure you as my date."  
  
"Oh, Harry, I wouldn't want to go with anyone BUT you!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Uhhh, but I need a dress!"  
  
"Ummmm ... I bought you one."  
  
"Harry! Oh, you shouldn't have!" and Hermione kissed him out of excitement! She sincerely hoped it was in her size.  
  
"It fits magically to whatever size. I got baby blue, because it was the color of the top you wore on the first day of school."  
  
"It's gorgeous," she declared as she took it out of the bag. It was strapless, and a bit low-cut, and had sparkles everywhere.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I hope you know how much you mean to me, Hermione."  
  
"I think I do, Harry," and they hugged each other tightly. Suddenly, Draco came in and said bluntly,  
  
"Get out, Potty."  
  
"Malfoy, it's my living area too, and he IS allowed in here."  
  
"Look, I actually have to go, 'Mione, I have Divination homework to finish," Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, don't let him scare you off ..." Hermione protested but Harry had already turned around and gone. This left Draco and Hermione staring at each other, both of them looking angry.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INTER ..." Hermione began to shout.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't ME who left, it was YOUR darling Potty!"  
  
"Shut up about him."  
  
"He doesn't love you," Draco said plainly. This made Hermione angrier still.  
  
"He does too. If he didn't, he wouldn't have bought me this dress!" and she pulled it out of the bag for him to see.  
  
"Ahhh, so he's asked you to the dance, eh?"  
  
"What does it matter to you?"  
  
"Well, just so you know, we have to dance together too. The first one, to open the night and the last, to close it."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"My thoughts entirely, dancing with a mudblood? Not exactly my favorite thing to do."  
  
"Well, dancing with you, Malfoy, is not one of mine, either."  
  
"It's not as if I chose too!"  
  
"I KNOW THAT! Now piss off, please. I need to finish this essay," Hermione couldn't take being with him anymore. He was so provocative and annoying. He had infuriated her to the limit. She tried to concentrate on her essay, and finished it half-heartedly. Not her best, she thought.  
  
**********  
  
The days leading up to the ball had been super for Hermione. She had avoided Draco as much as she could, and wouldn't speak to him about anything except Heads' duties, no matter how hard he tried to get her to change the subject. She had gone to the Gryffindor girls' dorm to get ready with Lavender, Parvati and Ginny. They squealed excitedly, and giggled, anticipating what the night had in store.  
  
"So who are you all going with?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Not Draco, I'm afraid. Dean asked me," Lavender replied.  
  
"Ron's going with Luna!" Ginny told.  
  
"I'm going with Seamus, what about you Ginny?"  
  
"Neville again! I find him pretty cute ..." they all laughed at this as they got into their dresses. All of them were beautiful, but Hermione had decided that hers looked the best.  
  
"Where'd you get that dress, 'Mione?" Parvati asked jealously.  
  
"Harry got it for me," Hermione blushed.  
  
"It's soooo pretty!" Ginny commented. They all put on their makeup and shoes, and finally they were ready for the big night. They went down to the common room to be collected by their dates. Harry found Hermione, and she felt butterflies in her stomach as they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, which was being used for the occasion.  
  
"So I'll be having the first dance, 'Mione?"  
  
"Errr, sorry Harry but I have to dance with the Head boy."  
  
"Malfoy?! Ugh, poor you. Well then, do I have the pleasure of having the last dance instead?"  
  
"That one's been taken too, Harry."  
  
"Malfoy again?"  
  
"Yes, but I promise to have all the rest with you."  
  
"Good." and he kissed her on the cheek. They were now in the hall, and the music was beginning to play for the first song. Hermioene quickly spotted Draco, and they walked together to the dance floor. Saying nothing, Draco held her gently. To Hermione's disappointment, it was a slow song. He held her close. She knew she belonged to Harry, but she admitted to herself that she could get used to dancing with Draco. When he wasn't yelling at her, he wasn't so bad. She was surprised at how quickly the song ended, and she went to find Harry. They danced together happily, until Draco tugged her arm and told her firmly,  
  
"Come outside with me. Now."  
  
"But I'm busy."  
  
"It's important," and he pulled her out into the grounds. Hermione didn't understand why she had to be interrupted during her extremely pleasant time with Harry, but Draco looked stern.  
  
"You don't know what Harry's doing to you."  
  
"He's loving me, that's what."  
  
"Has he ever said he loved you?"  
  
"Ummm," Hermione thought back to all their dates and meetings together, "Well, no, but he's shown it."  
  
"Anyone can buy a ballgown."  
  
"He bought a perfect one."  
  
"Hermione, listen," Draco pushed her down onto one of the stone steps, "Harry doesn't love you. He doesn't feel for you at all."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"I know what it's like when you're in love. He doesn't have any of the symptoms."  
  
"How do you know?" Draco did not reply, he simply sat down next her, their faces inches from each other, and suddenly he took her soft face into his strong hands and pulled her towards him. Hermione instinctively put her arms around his neck and they kissed until they were out of breath.  
  
"Why on EARTH did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know, Granger. Forget about it or I'll make your life a living hell." Hermione ran inside, shocked. That kiss, had got to be the best she ever had. It felt so special, more than what she felt with Harry. But it was with the worst person possible, Draco Malfoy. Perhaps Draco was good at kissing, nothing else. She felt as though she could kiss him over and over again. She could never get sick of his kisses. But she certainly could get sick of him. When she was back inside, the music had ended and people were filing out of the room. Harry was in the middle of the crowd, apparently waiting for Hermione.  
  
"Where were you for the last dance?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I was ... ummm. In the restrooms, my mascara had smudged really badly," she lied feebly. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that Malfoy had tried to kiss her. Well, he had succeeded. She had even kissed him back! She suddenly felt extremely ashamed, and ran to her bedroom as fast as she could.  
  
"Hermione, wait! Why are you running?" Harry asked, confused, as Hermione fled from the Great Hall.  
  
**********  
  
Wow! My first scene with Draco and Hermione. Don't worry, Harry and Hermione aren't over yet! I will update with another chapter ASAP! 


	5. Another unexpected kiss

BBehind their masks/B  
  
Please keep your reviews coming! I love them all! No flames yet, however ;3.  
  
DarkAngelFallen - I'm so glad you like my writing! You are so sweet!  
  
**********  
  
Hermione was out of breath by the time she got to her bedroom. Why? Why had Draco done that to her. He had already made her life a living hell. She had been perfect with Harry, how could he do this to her?  
  
"It was perfect." she announced. To her indignation, Draco burst into her room without knocking.  
  
"Ummm ... you could've knocked, you know."  
  
"Hey, Potty doesn't do it, why should I?"  
  
"Harry is my BOYFRIEND. I want him to come in. Unlike you. Why are you in here anyway?"  
  
"I heard you speaking, and I knew you weren't talking to Harry because you wouldn't after our little conversation, I thought. I was wondering who you were talking to."  
  
"No-one. There, you got your answer. Now get OUT!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not finished!"  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"LISTEN! Why can't you trust me about Harry ... hmmm?"  
  
"Because you and him are enemies."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"It would be typical of you to tell lies about him." Draco suddenly shook Hermione a bit violently.  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"You call me a mudblood on a daily basis, Harry kisses me on a daily basis. I wonder who I would trust?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"Fine then, don't believe me. But do me a favor. Ask him about a bet."  
  
"A bet?"  
  
"Yes Granger, a bet."  
  
Hermione sighed and contemplated whether she would ask or not. A bet seemed pretty harmless, she thought. Harry wouldn't lie to her either. She straightened herself up and decided to ask him. Right now, just to prove Draco wrong. She was still in her ballgown, so she quickly got changed into something more comfortable before leaving for the Gryffindor common room. As she walked up the steps to the portrait hole, she realised how dumb the question was, and began to feel a little embarrassed. No, I can't give up to Malfoy, she told herself, as the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione went inside. Harry was easy to spot among Neville, Ron and Seamus as they talked about some Quidditch game.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Hermione said a little too brightly.  
  
"Oh, Hermione ... Ummm. You left me."  
  
"Harry, I am SO sorry but I realised that I left my purse up in the living area and Dra-Malfoy was heading up there and I just don't trust him! I thought he'd steal it ..."  
  
"That's okay, glad you told me."  
  
"Anyway, have you been involved in any bets recently?" Harry paused. He looked slightly sheepish, but then answered with ease,  
  
"On horses? Hermione, I'm not likely to be throwing my money away for some race! I'm not that stupid! Why are you asking?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Right then. Oh look, it's that house elf that comes to make my bed," Harry drawled as a tatty house elf walked by. It seemed as though Harry got caught up in a sudden rage and he yelled,  
  
"YOU BETTER MAKE IT PROPERLY OR I'LL KICK YOU MORE THAN EVER BEFORE!!!"  
  
"HARRY, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
"Those dumb house elves don't know how to do anything." Harry sighed.  
  
"They aren't dumb, Harry. Haven't you forgotten about SPEW?" she brang out one of her badges, just to remind him.  
  
"Course, no-one could ever forget."  
  
"Then you know how I feel about house elves?"  
  
"Surely you can't even CARE for them?" Harry sounded a bit like Malfoy just at that moment. Hermione was a bit fed up with Harry, but kept up a steady rhythm of IHe's perfect for you/Is in her head.  
  
"I do, actually."  
  
"Whatever you say. C'mon, forget about them. Let's just be us," and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity to Hermione.  
  
"You're amazing, Harry," Hermione breathed, her worries immediately forgotten.  
  
"You too, I better be off to bed, I'll catch you tomorrow, hopefully?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course!" the kiss she received from Harry almost made her forget about the whole purpose of going up there in the first place, but soon remembered it and was filled with confidence. Once again, Draco was wrong.  
  
**********  
  
"You are so wrong about Harry, Draco." Hermione declared to Draco, who was lazing in front of the fire.  
  
"So you asked him, I presume?"  
  
"He didn't know anything about one! He thought I was talking about horses!"  
  
"Haha, how very embarrassing. He's lying, you know."  
  
"How do you know that he's lying?"  
  
"I can't SAY, Granger. I've TOLD you enough, and if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Draco, why do you keep bothering me about it? I can't FUCKING stand it! Why can't you just leave me alone about it?" Draco didn't reply. When Hermione called him Draco, it was as if she turned on a switch. He suddenly pulled her onto his lap and kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione responded passionately, and thought how wonderful these kisses were yet how infuriating he really was. She could never love Draco, because he didn't treat her right, he just kissed her wonderfully.  
  
"Why are you ...?" Hermione began but was silenced by another beautiful kiss. His lips felt right on hers.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this!" Hermione cried, and leapt up from his lap, "Think of what Harry would think!"  
  
Someone had obviously entered the room.  
  
"What would Harry think of what?" the someone asked.  
  
**********  
  
Oooooh a cliffhanger ;3. Thanks for reading! 


	6. That piece of parchment

BBehind their masks/B  
  
I was SO happy when I found 8 wonderful reviews in my inbox! Thanks EVERYONE I made sure to update straight away!  
  
kili-2 - I'm updating now, so I hope you're happy!  
  
DarkAngelFallen - I hate them too! You're so sweet, reviewing all of my chapters!  
  
lalalalalallalalalal - Woohoo! I tried to make the plot as original as possible!  
  
DazedPanda - Awww ... thanks! It might be Harry, you'll just have to find out in this chapter.  
  
Chach-A-Lot - No, I won't leave you on a cliffhanger again ;3.  
  
Psycho Tom Felton Fan - I'm sorry, but I won't be finishing fast. I still have more to come, there is more to this story!  
  
young hitomi - Thanks a bunch!  
  
hermione31 - I'm so glad you think my story's fantastic, and I will update soon!  
  
**********  
  
"What would Harry think of what?" the someone asked again. Hermione had been too shocked to answer, and Draco had ran off like a startled rabbit. Hermione turned around to see who the someone was.  
  
"Ron? How did you get the password?" Hermione quickly imagined some lie to tell him.  
  
"Harry gave it to me."  
  
"Why are you up here? Has something happened?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I just wanted some help with girl stuff. What they're like, and then I walked in on you saying something about Harry," now Ron looked worried, "What has Draco been telling you?"  
  
"Lies, lies and more lies."  
  
"But you asked him what Harry would think?"  
  
"Oh, he was pushing me against the wall and trying to uhhh ... slap me. So I shouted, you know, what would Harry think of this, or whatever and then you came in and he must have thought it was Harry so he ran off."  
  
"I see. He didn't hurt you though, did he?"  
  
"No, Ron, I'm fine. So what do you want to know about girls?"  
  
"Well, how do you know if they love you?" Hermione immediately thought about her and Harry. She was in love with him, wasn't she? Yes, of course you are, she reassured herself.  
  
"Ummm, they'll want to see you heaps, they'll tell you they miss you, they want to spend all their time with you ..." Hermione was in a daze, floating off into a daydream about her and Harry. Ten minutes later, Ron waved in front of her eyes.  
  
"Hermione? I think I should go, you look tired." Ron turned around and left. Hermione sighed. Thank god he didn't suspect anything. But what was there to suspect? Hermione didn't love Draco, not at all. He just happened to be a rather desirable person to kiss. Was there anything wrong with what she enjoy doing? Yes, she told herself, there is. He yells at you about Harry, and calls you a mudblood. With that thought, she strided up to his bedroom door and opened it without knocking.  
  
"Draco. I don't want you touching me ever again," Hermione stated plainly then left the room in a hurry, in case Draco might hurt her. She padded softly to her room and heard Draco shout,  
  
"I'll tell you something that might hurt you, Hermione," this made Hermione rush to his room again. Perhaps he would tell her the whole story of Harry and the bet.  
  
"Is it concerning Harry and the bet you told me about?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"What else? I'll tell you that it was concerning you, Hermione Granger, and Ron."  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"That goes without saying, Granger. But you're all involved."  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!"  
  
"I didn't start it."  
  
"Harry wouldn't do a thing like that!" and Hermione ran to a couch to sob. Tears ran down her face. Draco was ruining her perfect life, with Harry. But something niggled. Lavender had been on a date with Draco, and said that he talked a hell of a lot about her. Perhaps he told her about the bet. Perhaps that was why she didn't get any envious looks from Lavender any more. It all made sense, but she had no proof. She stormed up to Gryffindor tower and forced her way into the dormitory.  
  
"Where are Harry and Ron, Neville?" Hermione struggled to stay calm.  
  
"Quidditch practice. Hey, wanna play Exploding Snap?" Neville asked eagerly.  
  
"Sorry, I have things to do," Hermione had now spotter their beds, side by side. Throwing off the duvet of Harry's bed, she looked quickly for anything concerning a bet. A bet, a bet, a bet. A bet on me, involving Ron and Harry. The bet would be on a sheet of paper. Perhaps under the mattress. With all her strength, she lifted it, finding nothing but some chocolate frogs. Ron's bed. She did the same check and found nothing, again. She flopped down and asked herself,  
  
"Why me? I didn't do anything wrong?" and then looked around where Harry and Ron slept. Dungbombs, some Quidditch magazines, Harry's photo album ... and a slit in Harry's mattress. Her heart skipped a beat, maybe she'd found it! She felt extremely excited as her hand extracted a small sheet of parchment. Bringing it closer to read it, she was amazed by what she saw.  
  
"I, Harry Potter agree to partake in Ron's bet. This bet is on whether I can steal Hermione's secret fortune while we are dating. I will pretend to love her, and if I succeed, Hermione will marry me and I will have her money, although if I fail, Ron will receive the fortune, and Hermione will be stuck with me as I continue to pretend to love her.  
  
Signed, Harry Potter"  
  
Hermione gave a gasp as she read over once again what the bet was. It was nothing to do with horses. He had lied, and for once, Draco had told the truth.  
  
**********  
  
Hope this chapter is okay! More will come soon ... the plot is thickening! 


	7. Why me?

BBehind their masks/B  
  
Woohoo! I just love writing this fic!  
  
DazedPanda - yes, Hermione is rich, and I can't tell you how Draco found out, because that will come through in later chapters!  
  
**********  
  
Hermione had an unexpected shiver down her spine. How could Harry do this to her? He was pretending to love her, he didn't feel for her at all. She thought he loved her. No, I won't stand for this, she told herself. I've been their best friend for almost seven years and this is how they treat me? She was going to break the relationship off right this minute. No-one was going to get any of her fortune, which she didn't even know about. Hermione was strong, and wasn't going to take the shit they'd given her. She left the dormitory without one word to anybody, knowing exactly where she was headed, the Quidditch pitch. Each step she took made her feel less and less confident, but she continued to remind herself that he couldn't make her marry him, and he couldn't take her fortune.  
  
"I can do it," she said proudly, though no-one could hear her. She saw Harry and Ron, the practice must have ended, since Ron had Luna cuddling up to him, and Harry appeared to be flirting with Hannah Abbot. He was cheating on her already? Well, Hermione had too. She could never forget those stolen kisses with Draco. She barged up to Ron and Harry and said to Hannah sweetly,  
  
"Excuse me Hannah, but could I please talk to Harry for a moment?" she smiled a fake smile, showing to much teeth.  
  
"Ummm ... okay. So we'll be practicing every Friday nights, right Harry?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Of course," Harry winked at her as he trudged after Hermione. She felt hurt, Friday nights were when they studied (and did a bit more) together!  
  
"I thought we studied together on Friday nights!"  
  
"Well, Hannah needed help with Quidditch! What are you here for, 'Mione?" he smiled at her, as if he loved her. Hermione didn't appear to have noticed this gesture and said to him, sternly,  
  
"Do you love me, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
"Why do you love me, Harry?" he didn't appear to like the way this conversation was going, and his flawless face turned into a frown,  
  
"Well ... why does a guy love a girl? It's just love!"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me!"  
  
"I love you because you're beautiful Hermione, and you're sweet ... although I don't think I like this new Hermione."  
  
"Well then, you won't have to put up with me anymore, Harry! It's over, finished. I don't want to be with you anymore," and she turned around to leave. Harry grabbed her arm somewhat forcefully and asked,  
  
"Hey, what's up with the change of attitude? You used to be all over me!"  
  
"I'm not anymore. Goodbye Harry," and with that, Hermione rushed up to the Heads' area and locked the door of her room. Her life was perfect, it seemed, and it was all ruined because of her stupid, stupid fortune. She didn't need it at all! She was perfectly fine without it. But Harry had been so nice, and when he grabbed her, she felt all gooey like she always did. He didn't love her, however, and love was extremely important to Hermione. Crookshanks crawled onto her bed and she stroked him mindlessly,  
  
"Crookshanks, why did it have to end this way?" although he didn't answer, his low purring was comforting, and she soon fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from all the happenings that day.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione woke to the sound of an owl's wins flapping. The owl hooted softly, and left before Hermione could see whose it was. It left a small roll of parchment tied up with a ribbon. Hermione decided that if it was from Harry, she would burn it immediately, but it wasn't from him, as she soon found out.  
  
"Hey Hermione!  
  
I am soooo stuck for ideas for robes, and I've grown out of my old ones! Please come with me to Hogsmeade to find something that suits me! I'll meet you in the Astronomy tower at two 'o clock tomorrow, if that's okay!  
  
Lavender"  
  
Hmmm ... perhaps a midnight blue would look good on her ... Hermione pondered what robe to choose. She noticed that she didn't seem too upset over breaking up with Harry. Perhaps it wasn't love. She didn't know what love felt like. But to her, Harry was a god, and she loved the perfect image of him and her together, even she didn't love Harry himself.  
  
"Got a letter from wonderboy, Hermione?" this made Hermione jump, she had not expected someone to enter the room.  
  
"None of your business, FERRET."  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing," she lied, although she had obviously had a bad day, and had dark circles under her eyes. Realising this, she utter a quick spell to get rid of them under her breath.  
  
"So how is the relationship going with you two?"  
  
"I don't want to tell you."  
  
"Whatever, Granger. It's a tad obvious you broke up, but you don't seem to have cried much."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you weren't in love with him," he knew how she felt. It gave her a creepy feeling, how could Malfoy know how she was feeling about the situation?  
  
"I was!" she protested.  
  
"You weren't. Hey, you look like you need a night in, how about we get the house elves to bring us up something?"  
  
"That'd be nice ... but I don't want to to overwork them!"  
  
"Don't worry, they take it as a compliment," and he went to fetch some, "What do you want?" he called.  
  
"Whatever you're having," she replied.  
  
**********  
  
No, the letter isn't completely pointless, it's going to contribute to a lot of what happens next chapter! 


	8. The Astronomy tower

BBehind their masks/B  
  
More Hermione and Draco action, plus a the beginning of ... read on and find out! Sorry, I would have updated sooner but Fanfiction was down when I was online!  
  
Lyonesse Le Fay - you're right, I do love reading them! It's what keeps me writing!  
  
Josie-oh! - hehehe thanks, friend.  
  
wutever - well, I'm updating now ;3.  
  
kili-2 - thanks again!  
  
DazedPanda - yes, Hermione is rich.  
  
**********  
  
Draco brought their dinners up to Hermione's room. She looked a bit worried, so Draco asked,  
  
"I hope you don't mind eating on the bed."  
  
"Oh no, I was just caught up in my thoughts," she replied. She was actually a bit excited about having dinner with Draco, it felt almost like a date. Even though it wasn't possible that they could ever be more than friend. She gazed at a stray lock of hair that fell down into Draco's face, and realised how she found him more and more handsome each day. Draco placed the plates down carefully, each laden with roast potatoes, beans and roast chicken with gravy.  
  
"How did you know I liked roast potatoes?" Hermione asked, puzzled.  
  
"I didn't. I like them myself."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Hermione blushed.  
  
"So, how are things with you?" was it just Hermione, or did Draco sound caring?  
  
"Well ... you know what it's like when you've broken up with someone." she avoided his gaze. To her surprise, he took her hand in his and looked right into her eyes.  
  
"Look, Hermione, I never meaned for your relationship to end like that. I want the best for you. I'm truly sorry it didn't work out," she felt touched, no-one had said anything that meaningful to her before! And of all people, it was Draco who said it! Surely there was something between them! She felt dazed, and he moved in closer to her. Suddenly a house elf walked in on them.  
  
"Sorry Miss and Mister, but I came to check on you. To see if you'd finished," the house elf said to them timidly.  
  
"What? Oh no, it's okay. We haven't even started!" Hermione replied, noticing that Draco was no longer holding her hand and their faces weren't so close apart. She reckoned that if the elf hadn't burst in, they would have kissed. The house elf left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone together. They ate their meals, but did not speak. Draco picked up the plates and cutlery, and turned to leave.  
  
"Thanks," was the one word he said, and exited from the room. Hermione felt confused. He seemed to care for her, but only like a good friend. Perhaps that was all they were. Friends. Good friends, at that. But even that made her smile, as Harry and Ron would no doubt dislike her. She needed some support. She got into her pyjamas and wrote a quick letter to Lavender, letting her know she would help her find a robe the next day. She was certain it would cheer her up more, as shopping always made her happy. Afterwards, she lay down, and without even realising it, fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione had slept in, and woke up feeling dazed. 1 'o clock, she read on her watch, I must have been REALLY tired! She had a quick shower, did her hair in a messy bun and got dressed into hip hugger jeans and a baby pink off-the-shoulder top in half an hour. Good timing, she thought, because it took quarter of an hour to get to the Astronomy tower, and she needed lunch. She quickly transfigured an old sock into a tasty gourmet panini with a flick of her wand, and munched it happily. When she had finished eating, she wiped her mouth, applied some vanilla lip gloss and perfume, and left her room, heading for the tower. She could remember the exact route there.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione puffed, she had only just made it on time. She had met up with Ginny, and had an interesting conversation over which mascara to use, and got a bit carried away over whether waterproof really made a difference, which meant she had to run the rest of the way. She knew Lavender always got there at least five minutes early, and was surprise to see the area empty. "Lavender?" she called, in case Lavender might have been behind some equipment, but the only reply was a soft echo of her call. She felt a bit weird, being in an empty classroom, with no teachers especially. She hopped onto a desk, and kicked her legs back and forth, back and forth out of boredom. She soon got caught up in her thoughts. She didn't really care about her fortune, she wasn't a big spender and was planning on saving her money for later things in life, such as a house. After waiting ten minutes, she felt a bit frustrated, and intently tried to listen for Lavender's footsteps. Gradually, a whirr of something sounded like it was drawing closer. Two whirring somethings. And then, a knock at the window and the sound of shoes landing on the ground. Who on earth could be breaking into the tower? Hermione thought, puzzled. It's not even locked! But it turned out they weren't looking for money, or equipment. They were looking for her. Footsteps drew closer, and suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her tightly around the waist, and pulled her to the window. She kicked furiously as they did so, and shouted "Let me go!" as loud as she could until she lost her voice. It did not seem to make much difference, as this person was very strong and his grip did not loosen.  
  
"She'll go on with me Ron," the person who was holding her said gruffly. What was this? Ron was involved? This surprised Hermione. As she was pushed forcefully down onto a broomstick, it suddenly struck her. Hermione inhaled sharply as she realised that she was being kidnapped, and by her ex-best friends.  
  
**********  
  
A sort of cliffhanger, I know, but I couldn't resist! 


	9. Marry me or

BBehind their masks/B  
  
RebelRikki - hmmm, I don't know what you mean by not knowing where the story is going. I know what is going to happen, and maybe it's good for you to be surprised? I don't know how to improve on it, sorry. Anyway, I'm glad you like it!  
  
FredandGeorge4eva - I'm glad you think things aren't moving too fast, I don't like it when fics are like that! I can't tell you what will happen next, sorry!  
  
DanishGirl - yes, Harry is a jerk, I agree ;3.  
  
DarkAngelFallen - you have got to be my most supportive reviewer! I will try some fluff, but it doesn't suit it just now in this situation, but there will definitely be some soon!  
  
**********  
  
Hermione felt nimble fingers and rope behind her back. Her hands were being tied together. Harry told Ron, "Now I'll get on. Thank god you did the job right." and without further ado, Harry was behind her, and beginning to steer the broom. Hermione took her one last chance of freedom and yelled croakily,   
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
"Shut up, or I'll gag you," Harry threatened. Hermione did as she was told. She felt butterflies in her stomach, slightly excited about being kidnapped. But whatever happened, she would not let her money go to Harry and Ron. The money was rightfully hers, and she felt sick at the thought of Harry and Ron using it for whatever they pleased. Hermione kicked her legs out of frustration, causing Harry to shout,   
  
"What do you want to do? Kill yourself?" This worried her. It made her wonder if they would actually kill her. Would anyone miss her? But her thoughts were interrupted as they drew closer to an old warehouse, and she realised that this was where they were going to hold her captive.  
  
"I'll throw the stone, then," Ron said reluctantly, and chucked a rock at a window.  
  
"Duck, or you'll die," Harry instructed, and they passed through the recently smashed window, and Hermione's shirt got torn, and she received a few scratches. They landed, and Harry practically threw her off the broom, as if he didn't want her contaminating it. She fell to the floor in a heap, causing her to curse. Her leg hurt, and her arms were bleeding. This was not what she had planned. She imagined happily choosing robes with Lavender and felt wistful. Harry growled at her,  
  
"Hope you'll like living in an office," and the two boys pushed her forcefully into an old study, complete with a broken chair and a scratched desk.  
  
"You brought the key, right Harry?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course I did, mate," and Harry pulled it out just to prove it. Hermione gazed in horror at this disgusting room, and worked out that this was where she would be kept. Although this place was horrible, she stood defiant and refused to give up her fortune. She was sat down at the old chair, and tied with more rope to it.  
  
"This is just for while we discuss things with you," Ron assured her, as if they were granting her a huge favor at being able to walk around the confinement.  
  
"There is nothing to discuss," Hermione held her chin up confidently, "I won't sell and you can't make me."  
  
"We can't, eh? Maybe we'll have to lock you up longer then," Harry drawled, then flicked his wrist, "Ron, I would like to talk with Hermione alone, please." Alone? There was nothing Hermione wanted to say to Harry. Although she couldn't help admitting that he did look extremely sexy, a bit sweaty from the trip. She told herself that he didn't love her, and tried to push his body out of her head. But with the next few words he said, she didn't need to.  
  
"You'll have to marry me if you won't give it over," Harry said plainly.  
  
"You can't make me do anything, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Miss GRANGER," he spoke ever so sarcastically, "I happen to have connections with people who CAN make you marry me. I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"I won't say the vows, and I won't give up my money!"  
  
"Now now, you don't even need to say them! The priest will happily marry us without them."  
  
"How did you even find out about my fortune?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Ha! We researched about you. Your bloodline is incredibly famous. We became desperate for money, Ron and me, when I spent all of MY fortune on Quidditch supplies."  
  
"You spent it all?"  
  
"I have priorities. Look, you either give us the money now, or you marry me later."  
  
"I refuse to do either of them."  
  
"You can't just not do them!"  
  
"You watch me," and Hermione showed this by giving a huge heave and moving forward to kick Harry hard in the groin, and he groaned in pain.  
  
"I have the key, Miss Granger. And I'll be locking the door. You see if I don't." and he turned his back on her, and the chinkling of metal could be heard, Harry getting the keys out. The door opened wide, and shut again. Hermione heard the key turn in the lock and was finally alone. She wondered how long she would be kept in the small room. Being practical, she found a few objects that would help with untying her hands. With difficulty, she picked up an old jar of powdered snake skin, a rather dead slug, and a few of her own hairs. She could remember the spell from her disaster magic handbook. She was now thankful to have read it. "Unostringens!" she chanted, and the ropes fell to the floor. Happy to have her hands free, she clapped them together. She wiggled her fingers. Spinning around to get a proper look at her new habitat, she suddenly felt very restless. Hermione lay down on the desk and began to recite spells and antidotes. She sat there and chanted, until she felt very thirsty, because of all the talking she had done. She attempted to request food, and shouted "I'm hungry!" a few times, and her prayers were answered by the slam of the door. Bread, a glass and a jug of water appeared on a tray. She grabbed the tray gratefully and poured water into the glass. She broke off some bread and ate it, noticing it was a bit stale. So this was what being kidnapped was like, she thought.  
  
**********  
  
Hopefully that chapter was okay! Please let me know on what I can improve on, etc! Thanks a bunch and please ... REVIEW!!! 


	10. Right on target

BBehind their masks/B  
  
OMG SO MANY WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Thank you all SO much!  
  
love2045 - Thanks a bunch!  
  
HelentheMelon - I hope this is soon enough for you ;3.  
  
DanceChic0869 - Wow thanks so much for your lovely review!  
  
k-kat13 - Ha ha, but you don't know where I live. I'll keep on writing though, I love doing it! Oh and also, they did break a window to get in, but it says that Harry and Ron PUSHED Hermione into an old study, so no, the room she was being kept in did not have a broken window.  
  
guitar gurl - Yay! I'm so happy you think my story is brilliant! Thanks SOOOOOO much I really appreciated your review!  
  
gamegirl30 - ARGH, I'll try doing longer chapters but sometimes I don't have the time, etc. I'll do my best though, and I'm glad you're enjoying the fic.  
  
hermione31 - Thanks a lot!  
  
DarkAngelFallen - They will have a "moment" I promise! But not in this chapter, sorry. Maybe next time!  
  
alexpotter - Thanks heaps!  
  
DazedPanda - yup, she will be rescued!  
  
DanishGirl - your wish is my command (even though I was planning on it in the first place ;3)  
  
FredandGeorge4eva - I PROMISE to keep going!  
  
Flash - Thank you!  
  
josie-oh! - Awww you're such a sweet bestest friend!  
  
Wow ... so many! And on with the story ...  
  
**********  
  
Hermione was thoroughly pissed off after being held captive for over an hour. She twiddled her fingers restlessly, wondering about how she could get out, when someone opened the door. She guessed it was Harry or Ron, coming to threaten her about giving up her fortune again, but it turned out to be none other than Neville Longbottom. And he did not look like he was planning on rescuing her either. Hermione sighed, and asked sarcastically,  
  
"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me, Neville," she was not in the mood for timid, forgetful boys at this moment in time.  
  
"W-w-well I can't!" Neville protested feebly.  
  
"Right. So tell me why you are here, or I ask you to leave."  
  
"Ummm. Well, I suppose I'm here to warn you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That you are in grave danger, danger of your life! Harry and Ron are serious about getting your fortune, and you know how reclusive Harry became after Sirius died! He's stuck on it, and he's not going to give up on your money!"  
  
"Ha! Kill me? Harry wouldn't do anything of the sort," Hermione scoffed.  
  
"Perhaps not, but he WILL do unspeakable things! I assure you, he will!"  
  
"How on earth do you know, Neville?"  
  
"I overheard them when they thought I was asleep."  
  
"Why can't you just take me away and we can be done with it?" Hermione asked, even though she would have preferred to have been valiantly rescued by Draco.  
  
"Because I only came to warn you. I tell you, Hermione, you better just hand it over. That money's more trouble than it's worth."  
  
"And how much is it worth, exactly?" Hermione asked, slightly annnoyed she did not know anything about her fortune.  
  
"One ..."  
  
"One galleon?"  
  
"One and a half m-m-million galleons," and this caused her to give a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Right. And it's mine. Not anyone elses."  
  
"But it will be. It will be theirs soon."  
  
"Neville, I assure you, it won't be. Now please leave. I have nothing more to say to you," and Hermione pushed him out of the door, and once again, the key turned in the lock. She began to think practically about how to get out. This room had no windows, but however, was on the top floor. She gazed at the ceiling and noticed a bit of the roof coming loose. With sudden inspiration, Hermione grabbed the dusty chair and stood up on it, and was given a sudden fright as the door opened yet again. It was Harry. Hermione leapt down off it, and hit her ankle.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelped in pain.  
  
"Hmmm. So have you come to a decision?"  
  
"The money's mine. You will not have it, and I can promise you that Mr. Potter," Hermione had taken to calling him politely, showing no friendship between them.  
  
"Tut tut, and Ron thought a few hours would soften you up. You've became rather stubborn, 'Mione."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!!"  
  
"I will call you what I like."  
  
"We aren't friends anymore, Mr. Potter, and we never will be," Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I can tell you the feeling's mutual, Granger. Now kindly accept our obliging offer or we'll have to take action."  
  
"Whatever you say," Hermione sighed, "I can always take action, too," and before Harry could even reply to that comment, she grabbed the empty jug and chucked it at Harry's head. She had good aim, and hit it right on target. As the jug fell to the floor in hundreds of pieces, Harry gave her a shocked look, then fell to the floor unconscious. Hermione felt triumphant, and was proud of winning the battle. She stood up on the chair, and even with her top torn and her hair in a mess, she felt happy for showing Harry who was boss. As she smiled around the room, ignoring the limp body on the floor, she head the thumping of feet coming closer to the locked room, and with horror, Hermione realised Ron must have heard the jug smash as she hit Harry. She was in trouble. Big trouble  
  
**********  
  
She WILL be rescued, don't worry, but I don't like to rush things. *PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM* 


	11. Slipping down the roof

BBehind their masks/B  
  
Ohhhh I am SO happy to receive so many reviews! Thank you thank you thank you!!!  
  
HelentheMelon - Hehe ;3.  
  
k-kat13 - That's okay, I didn't mind doing so. Don't worry about stalking me, the story IS almost finished, and there's no need for me to stop writing now!  
  
DanceChic0869 - No, she's going to die and Ron will kill her (just kidding, she WILL be rescued, I promise!).  
  
DanishGirl - I'm glad you think my chapter was great, I was worried it was a bit short! Poor Harry!  
  
DazedPanda - Sorry, she won't, but you'll find out what happens to Ron this chapter!  
  
katie - Yay! I'd be happy if you read and reviewed more, so I will keep writing!  
  
FredandGeorge4eva - I can't tell you what's going to happen, it's supposed to be a surprise!  
  
kili-2 - I hope this is soon enough for you!  
  
No flames yet! I can't believe it!  
  
**********  
  
Hermione's heart began to beat faster and faster. She was truly worried now. The footsteps had now been replaced with the sound of a key turning in the lock. She had been pushing away at a hole in the roof with the end of a discarded broomstick and it was now just big enough for her fit through. The door knob turned, and she felt faint. She was dead meat. She took a chance, and stepped onto the desk urgently as the door opened. Fiery read hair appeared. Ron asked angrily,  
  
"Hermione, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" but Hermione could not reply as she had grabbed onto the edges of the roof and was struggling terribly to pull herself out. Ron advanced to the desk, and Hermione pulled her waist out. He was now standing on the desk, and fragments of the roof were falling away under Hermione's weight.  
  
"Get down you stupid girl!" Ron yelled but this did not cause Hermione to give up. She was too far now, until her arm slipped and Ron grabbed hold of her. With a kick in the groin, it gave Hermione determination and she pushed herself right out onto the roof. She stood up, and looked back into the room. Ron was now trying to get out.  
  
"Give me you hand, and I'll help you down," Ron lied.  
  
"Pull me down and force me to hand over my fortune more like," Hermione yelled at him.  
  
"You've probably killed Harry, you'll be sent off to Azkaban," and Ron was beginning to get onto the roof.   
  
"Ha! Knocked out, actually."  
  
"Well, it's still violent and offensive," he was almost standing on the roof.  
  
"Stealing fortunes is also that."  
  
"We have a reason, and you know that."  
  
"A pathetic one."  
  
"Some people need money."  
  
"You're going to fall through the roof, you know," Hermione drawled.  
  
"And you'll come down with me then, won't you Hermione?" and with that comment, he grabbed her wrist. Hermione moved suddenly to break his grip, but instead made both of them fall over, and this soon caused them to start slipping down the roof. Hermione was certain she would fall to her death, and if she was lucky, Ron too, and felt extremely stupid about not realising her feelings for Draco earlier. She knew now that she loved him, and the thought of him made her feel dazed. She suspected that he loved her back, but she could not be certain. Hermione looked fearfully down the roof she was sliding upon. Only a metre or two to go, and getting closer, she thought.  
  
"HELP!!!" Ron yelled. He had grown extremely red in the face and was looking very, very upset. Hermione's stomach did a flip-flop as they fell over the edge, plunging faster and faster to the ground. Hermione felt certain that this was the very end, until she fell onto something soft, not the hard ground. She was afraid that she actually was dead, and attempted to open her eyes and move her limbs around. They did so, somewhat painfully. She suddenly recognised what she had landed in. A man's body. And a very handsome man at that.   
  
"Hermione? You're okay?" Draco asked, concerned. Hermione was so overcome with happiness that she threw her arms around his neck, and snuggled up to him.  
  
"I am ... because you saved me, Draco!"  
  
"Hermione, how could you be so stupid?" it seemed that now that Draco knew that she was okay, he felt he needed to yell at her. Hermione's grip around him loosened a bit.  
  
"It ... it wasn't my fault! I got a note asking me to go to the Astronomy tower, because Lavender wanted to find new robes with me ..."   
  
"But why would Lavender ask you to meet her there? It's one of the furthest places from the Great Hall!"  
  
"I don't know ..." Hermione suddenly felt depressed. She had been rescued by the most desirable person, only to be yelled at. She couldn't believe that she once thought that Draco loved her. He didn't seem to like her much at the moment.  
  
"Luckily I found the note, and suspected it at once. Hermione, I thought you were SMART," Draco sighed in frustration.  
  
"Oh Draco, I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Hermione, you could have been KILLED! Do you even realise that?"  
  
"They wouldn't dare!" and Hermione proceeded to take her arms away from around his neck. She was certain he didn't like her. He didn't like her one bit. Hermione's happiness had almost disappeared completely, and she almost started to cry. She looked up at Draco's face and saw how handsome he was, even more than Harry was, with his beautiful blonde hair and his smooth, creamy skin. She felt every bit in love with him, and gazed at him.  
  
"I would have died without you, Draco," Hermione sighed.  
  
"I know," was all Draco said. No yelling, nothing. Involuntarily, Hermione played with a bit of Draco's hair with her fingers. She didn't want to, but she couldn't stop herself.  
  
"I never really loved Harry," Hermione confessed, out of the blue.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I was in love with this image I had of him ... I always loved someone else."  
  
"And who was that?" Draco stared into Hermione's deep brown eyes.  
  
"Draco! Don't tell me you don't know who I'm talking about!"  
  
"'Mione! You're not joking are you, you're not teasing me?"  
  
"Of course not, Draco," and she felt him draw closer to her, and he brought her into a deep kiss. It felt better than any of the others she had had before, she felt so good, because he loved her and she loved him. When they drew back, she told him,  
  
"I love you Draco."  
  
"I love you, 'Mione. I think we better get back to school," he replied, as darkness was falling. Hermione didn't realise how long she'd been away from Hogwarts. Draco called up his broom, and Hermione couldn't wait for the journey ... home.  
  
**********  
  
Yay! Hermione is now safe and sound! It's not finished JUST yet, I need to add a few more things, but it's not long till it will be -tear tear-. I love REVIEWS!!! 


	12. A happy ending

BBehind their masks/B  
  
Sorry to say but this is the last chapter of this fanfic! I'll be writing one straight after this, though. Another Draco and Hermione!  
  
DarkAngelFallen - They did? Oh whoops, hehe I don't know the "right" time to say it, so sorry! I'll use your advice in my next fic!  
  
DanceChic0869 - I know! Hermione is safe and sound!  
  
DazedPanda - I'm posting more now, but this is the last, I'm afraid!  
  
alexpotter - *giggles* evil swines *giggles*  
  
FredandGeorge4eva - I mean that this is the last chapter ;3.  
  
DanishGirl - I'm glad to hear that!  
  
This chapter is probably going to be short, as there is nothing more to the plot really ...  
  
**********  
  
Hermione sat behind Draco on his broomstick, her face and body plastered to his back. She certainly could get used to this. She sighed in pleasure as the flew through the sky, a light breeze blowing her hair. Even with her hair going every which way, dirt all over herself, and many scratches, she felt gorgeous. Draco loved her. She began to worry a bit what the other Gryffindors would think as they came to a stop.  
  
"We're here," Draco said, hugging her.  
  
"Oh Draco, what will the Gryffindors say? Or the Slytherins?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Draco replied gently.  
  
"You don't mind ... being with me?"  
  
"Hermione," Draco shook her a bit, "I love you, right? I truly love you."  
  
"So you don't mind?"  
  
"Not in the SLIGHTEST," he told her confidently, but even so, his face paled a bit as Millicent Bulstrode walked up to them.  
  
"So, where've you two been, eh?" she sniggered.  
  
"None of your business, Bulstrode," Draco put his arm protectively around Hermione.  
  
"I know where you've been!" she said triumphantly.  
  
"Where would that be, Millicent?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"Never you mind!" and she turned, smirking, and walked off from them. Hermione's cheeks flushed a bit.  
  
"Everyone suspects things!"  
  
"But we didn't, that's all that matters, okay?" Draco carressed her cheek, lovingly. They walked up the steps where they once had a stolen kiss, into the Great Hall, hand in hand. Dean, who had been heading outside, immediately suspected Draco was up to something, with the way Hermione looked so ragged.   
  
"Malfoy? What have you been doing to Hermione?" he demanded.  
  
"Dean, don't worry. Draco saved me, from Harry and Ron!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Is that true?" Dean's brow furrowed.  
  
"It certainly is," Draco replied, and they simply turned to go up to the Heads' area together.  
  
"Draco, are you sure you're okay with, you know, being interrogated like that?" Hermione persisted.  
  
"Hermione, you're worth it," and with that, Draco brought her in for a heated kiss. Hermione felt weak at the knees, and she put her hands through his silky blonde hair as he did so. If all they were receiving was comments, this certainly was worth it. Draco was worth it. Draco's hands slid around her waist, and they came up for breath quickly, panting, until they drew in together again. Hermione felt faint as they kissed, knowing that she was truly in love.  
  
"I'm the luckiest guy alive right now," Draco gasped.  
  
"Why would that be?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Because I've got the most beautiful girl in the world all to myself," and Hermione felt her heart flutter as they embraced each other passionately once more.  
  
**********  
  
Sorry for the shortness, but it's ended and I don't have anything more to add! Hope you enjoy the ending, I know it's not that great, but oh well. 


End file.
